Harry Potter and the Olympic Peninsula
by Blarglesnorf
Summary: Three months post war sees Harry Potter wallowing in self pity and grief. A drunken oath will see him cross the Ocean to start a new life. But if he thinks he'll find a relaxing, peaceful life awaiting him, he is sorely mistaken.
1. 01 With the throw of a dart

**Harry Potter and the Olympic Peninsula**

**By: Blarglesnorf**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did you would be reading this in a published book and not on a Fan Fiction website.

**Quick Note:** I figured I would say this here instead of cluttering the summary. This is **NOT SLASH**. Shocking, I know but I'm afraid if you want to see Harry bouncing up and down on Edwards frozen meat popsicle you are going to have to go elsewhere. Fans of Edward/Bella will also be disappointed. Also worth noting is Harrys family status. He does not have a long lost twin. Bella is not his forgotten older/younger sister. Harry has no living relations, and no that doesn't mean he has undead ones.  
If you don't like any of that or dislike anything else in my story, please feel free to leave a whiny review bitching about it and I'll happily laugh at you. There may also be some mocking.  
**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, sex, drinking. This wont be a fic for kids.

Onwards!

**Chapter 1 – With the throw of a dart.**

**Small apartment, outskirts of Manchester, England.  
11:36am(GMT)**

Sunlight fought it's way through the heavy curtains to dimly illuminate a small one room apartment littered with all manner of rubbish. Empty beer bottles, old take out cartons, ripped up news papers and unopened, half burnt letters poking out of a pile of ashes. Pushed up against one wall was a single decrepit bed holding an unshaven, unwashed and completely hungover young man by the name of Harry Potter.

A slight breeze blew through a jammed open window and shifted the curtain enough to let in a sliver of light directly into Harry's eyes, making him hiss and pull away sharply. With a curse he swung himself out of bed and stumbled over to the rusted sink, running the cold water and shoving his head under the cold spray before taking a few mouthfuls and throwing himself backwards onto the lone chair at the wonky table.

He looked at the paper on the table, the headline "Boy-Who-Won Still Missing 3 Months On!" filling half the front page. Scanning over some of the article at the bottom he grunted in disgust at the phrases that jumped out. _'Friends concerned', 'Minister vows to keep looking', 'Numerous unconfirmed sightings', 'Goblins confirm he's still alive', 'Dumbledore expresses disappointment in Mr Potter'._

While none of them pleased him, the last forced a growl from his throat and a harsh wave of his hand. The paper flew off the table and ripped it's self to shreds, littering the small room with the scattered remains of another Daily Prophet.

"Friends?" he croaked harshly, "Fucking traitors!" A grimy window pane cracked. "Minster 'Boot-licker' Weasley wants to keep looking? Useless brown-noser couldn't find his arse with a locator spell!" Several beer bottles crumbled to sand. "Goblins giving out information on their clients? What a shock!" What little paint that remained on the walls started flaking away. "Dumbledore is disappointed in me? GOOD!"

With his final shout the table collapsed, the remaining beer bottles exploded violently, three months worth of shredded newspaper caught light and the window exploded outwards. The chunk of plaster falling from the ceiling and bouncing off his head made Harry realise he probably needed to calm down and fix the mess he created before the entire apartment block burnt down.

"Not that this shithole burning down would be a bad thing." he muttered while unsheathing his wand and waving it at the flames, causing them to die almost instantly. Eleven inches of Holly swished once more and the window rebuilt it's self (dirt and grime included) and a third flick sent the head abusing chunk of plaster back into place in the ceiling.

A dull hooting brought his attention to the only other occupant of the room, his owl, Swift. Seeing the young Eagle Owl sent a painful twinge through his chest as he was once more reminded that Hedwig was no longer with him. Upon seeing he had his humans attention, Swift hopped along the pizza box strewn kitchen counter and dropped the brightly wrapped object he was carrying on the floor.

Harry grunted and made a 'come hither' motion, causing the package to fly into his hand. "Thanks Swift. Owl treats are..." Harry trailed off, looking around the depressing room. "...Somewhere. Help yourself."

Swift snapped his beak harshly and fluttered to the top of the doorless fridge where he happily dug into the owl treats. Harry unwrapped the package and smiled when an atlas fell out. He knew he could count on Xeno Lovegood to get what he wanted without fuss. With the skill of long practice he ignore the painful clenching of his heart as Luna's smiling face drifted past his minds eye.

Jabbing his wand at the atlas, he told his magic to pull out each individual page and hold them in the air separately and watched happily as it did so. A slight twisting of his wand made the pages dance around each other randomly and an application of willpower made them keep doing so until he told them to stop. A gesture of his non wand hand caused a food encrusted spoon to fly in front of his face where a spiralling slash of his wand made the metal flow as if liquid until a simple throwing dart hovered in mid air before his face.

Grabbing the dart and turning towards the floating atlas pages he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and threw the dart forward. Just before he heard the dart impact the wall behind the floating pages he felt a subtle flair of magic, causing him to jump to his feet, open his eyes, a second wand dropped down into his left palm and immediately encased him in a protective bubble of magic while his Holly wand started flicking around detection spells at a rate of three per second.

After several minutes scanning, a spell to enable him to see magical traces and a consultation with the wards around his current apartment, Harry could find nothing and slowly relaxed. He dispelled the bubble shield from around him and holstered his second wand, won from Dumbledore 6 months before Voldemorts defeat. After glancing around once more he shook his head and decided he imagined the magical flare.

"Getting worse than Mad-Eye." he muttered with a humourless chuckle.

Walking over to the atlas page currently being pinned above the rickety bed he flicked his wand at the rest, causing them to reassemble into a book which promptly dropped onto the slightly singed floor. Examining the dart pinning the remaining page to the wall he wondered for a half second if he actually did feel the slight flare of magic after all.

"That's either been magically aided or it's one hell of an odd occurrence." he muttered. Poking the page where the darts point cleanly entered the page directly through the 'O' of his soon to be new home.

He sighed slightly and wished he hadn't been quite so drunk when he made a magical oath a few days previously. Honestly, swearing to clean up, sober up and move to a new place where no one would know him probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. While it was true he could easily get around the oath by moving somewhere new where no one knew him then immediately coming back here to wallow in self pity and booze, he had decided it was probably a good thing to made a fresh start and quit wasting his life. A life given to him by the blood and lives of many of his friends.

Still, moving somewhere no one knew him meant he had to get out of England, but he had no problem with that. He was sick of his homeland and no longer felt like he had anything keeping him here. A decision made easier by the antics of the newly restored Ministry and Wizengamot. After the conclusion of the 'Second Uprising', moving to any country and staying openly magical was also out as, much to his intense displeasure, his was a household name the magical world over.

"Well Swift," he said softly, glancing up to where his new companion was gleefully stuffing his beak with owl treats, "I guess I better get us packed. Sooner we get out of this dump the better."

Swift hooted loudly and hopped up and down several times making Harry chuckle. He looked once more at the atlas page still pinned to the wall.

"Well Forks, Washington, USA, ready or not..."

~Several days later~

**Somewhere between England and America, Atlantic Ocean.  
16:22pm(GMT)**

_**BOY-WHO-WON ABANDONS HOMELAND!**_

_Article byDieter Purports_

_Shock, anger, fear, joy and indifference are just some of the feelings of the Witches and Wizards of Briton today after the shocking news that the Boy-Who-Won, Lord Harry James Potter, 6 times Order of Merlin recipient, defeater of You-Know-Who, 3 times winner of Witch Weeklys most charming smile award and the Magical Worlds most eligible bachelor is leaving the land of his birth for good!_

_Last night, shortly before the close of the Wizengamots bi-weekly session the missing Lord Potter apparated directly into the middle of the chamber (a feat long thought impossible) and demanded to be heard. After a lengthy shouting match between different members of the Wizengamot, during which the young hero stood silently, the members of the assembly were suddenly struck dumb by a silencing spell cast by Lord Potter. For those who don't know, it has long been impossible for anyone to cast any kind of magic inside the Wizengamot chambers. It seems no one bothered to tell the young Lord Potter this._

_After silencing the assembled Lords and Ladies, Lord Potter proceeded to state in no uncertain terms that they could all go and "[vigorously fornicate] themselves" and he was "done dealing with their [Hippogriff manure]". He then told the assembly that he was leaving England and the Magical world and warned that anyone trying to locate him would be dealt with the same way he dealt with the former Dark Lords followers, that is to say, harshly._

_Finishing his address with a two fingered salute to the head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore [See picture: Left], Lord Potter apparated out of the chamber and directly to the steps of Gringotts where he vanished inside. Witnesses conducting business inside the bank say he walked directly to the Head Teller and was quickly ushered into a private meeting room and was there for some hours. Unnamed sources inside the bank claim that Lord Potter withdrew all items and moneys from all vaults under his control despite protests from the Goblins. The Goblins of Gringotts refused to comment though from the anger this reporter saw in the eyes of the Goblin asked, it is quite possibly true._

_Despite numerous attempts we were unable to contact Lord Potter and- cont. pg 2,3,4,5_

"That picture is getting framed." Harry said with a grin as he watched Dumbledore's expression as his photo-self repeatedly 'saluted' him. He folded the paper up and tucked it into his bag before stretching, popping the joints in his back and shoulders with a satisfied groan.

He looked around his current position and smiled. He was unable to see anything for miles upon miles except rolling blue ocean and slowly darkening skies. Our young hero was currently floating on a large bouncy castle he had conjured somewhere near the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, laying on his back and resting after apparating just over two thousand miles towards America. Not wanting to leave a paper trail that could be followed, Harry had chosen not to travel via airplane or boat and lacked the skill to create portkeys that could travel more than a few hundred miles, though his portkeys were not able to be stopped by wards.

And so, the young Potter had decided to apparate across the Atlantic. Even given his very large magical ability he was unable to simply apparate from England to America, so instead he apparated himself roughly 2,000 miles towards his destination and 1,000 feet above the ocean. Slowing his decent with one hand, he conjured the afore mentioned bouncy castle and after slapping up a quick notice-me-not, settled down for a short rest.

Standing up and stretching once more he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and fished around for a minute. Finding his prize, he took a large swig from a silver hip flask before belching out a large amount of steam. Harry looked westward towards his new, yet completely out of view home and gave a smile as he felt the Firewhiskey warm his body. Tucking away the flask he bounced several times on the castle, each time getting higher. As he reached the apex of his final jump, he waved his hand to dispel the castle and gave his body a slight twitch, vanishing with a barely heard pop.

~End Chapter~

**A/N:** Well here is my first foray into writing. Good? Bad? Ugly? Shoot me a review, let me know if I should bother with the next chapter. Questions you may have will be answered unless I'm keeping the answers for a reason or they will be revelled in the coming chapters. If you do ask a question, please make sure you have PM'ing turned on so I'm able to answer you.


	2. 02 A long way home

**Harry Potter and the Olympic Peninsula**

**By: Blarglesnorf**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did you would be reading this in a published book and not on a Fan Fiction website.

**Chapter 2 – A Long Way Home**

**Roughly 10 miles from the eastern coast of America.  
18:52 (GMT) – 14:52 (Local time)**

After one final rest break on another conjured bouncy castle, Harry was within sight of the eastern coast of America. He tapped his glasses with a finger several times until the correct enchantment cycled round and the seemingly empty air in front of him sparkled to life before his eyes. A thick curtain stretched as high as he could see and as far north and south as his eyes could focus.

"So this is the 'Great American Inbound and Outbound Magical Detection and Identification Net' is it?" the young wizard muttered to himself as he stood on the water 10 miles from the coast. "Boy what a mouthful. Only a politician could come up with a name that stupid."

Harry continued looking at the Detection Net, not wanting to simply cross it or probe it actively with his magic knowing, as the overly pompous name implied, he would be detected as soon as he did so. Looking down at the water he had to resist the urge to smash his palm into his face.

"And only a wizard could _be_ that stupid." he said as he deactivated his glasses, a gift from Bill Weasley for his 18th birthday. After taking a large gulp of Firewhiskey from his flask Harry set about breaching the 'Unbreachable' detection wards that supposedly protected America from incursions made by foreign magicals. Casting a warming charm to bolster the Firewhiskeys effects, a bubblehead charm so he didn't have to hold his breath and cancelling the featherweight charm that allowed him to stand above the waves, our young hero dropped into the water. He then transfigured his belt from leather to lead and he sunk below the surface. After sinking roughly 20 feet he aimed his wand behind him and cast a strong Aguamenti, the jet of that water blasted out of his wand had enough force to topple a giant so had no trouble shooting him forward and under the Detection Grid.

As Harry reversed the transfiguration on his belt and reapplied the featherweight charm he wondered just what made magical humans overlook common sense so often. Breaching the surface and standing on top of the waves once more, he decided it didn't matter too much as their denseness was to his gain. After drying himself off he took out a small map and decided he would make landfall about 50 miles from the coast in a small town called Laconia. After apparating across the Ocean and despite the rest breaks he had on his conjured castles, he was rather tired and in need of hot food and a decent nights sleep. He would stop here then continue on towards Forks in the morning.

Making sure he was wrapped in a Notice-me-not charm, he gave a small twitch and vanished from atop the waves.

~The next day~

**Several locations across America.  
Multiple times.**

Seeing as the young Lord Potter had more than 3,000 miles to cross that day he decided on an early start. After loading up on a large breakfast of pancakes, bacon and Firewhiskey infused coffee, he set off. Instead of making two or three jumps and tiring himself out, he decided it best to make 10 or so smaller ones, stopping breaking for an hour or so between jumps. After settling the bill at the small hotel he wandered out of the door and into a nearby alleyway where he absent-mindedly applied a Notice-me-not charm before vanishing with a silent twitch.

He reappeared 300 miles in slightly the wrong direction, but thought the minor detour was worth the extra time. Looking out from his perch atop the highest spike on the Statue of Liberty's head, Harry smiled at the sight of New York stretching out in front of him. Not having any wish to walk through the crowded streets, he spent a few minutes admiring the view before pulling out his almost new Nimbus GX1, a proof of concept boom given to him by the owner of the Nimbus company as thanks for ridding the world of Voldemort, and quickly shot off towards the city.

Lazily flying several laps around the Empire state building and cruising over Times Square he wondered if maybe he should make this him home instead. He could easily get lost in the thousands of people bustling along below him and even if he was seen... He stopped this line of thought as he remembered that New York had one of the largest magical populations in America and was home to their Government. It would be tempting fate to settle down here. After spending a silent minute floating over Ground Zero with his head bowed, he flew to a nearby rooftop, shrank and pocketed his broom before vanishing again with another silent twitch.

Another 300 odd miles saw the raven haired wizard in the middle of Allegheny Nation Forest, completely surrounded by tall Maple trees and, if his ears weren't playing tricks on him, a small river nearby. Deciding to rest up with his feet in the water he wandered off in search of it. Ten minutes later he had found it, removed his shoes, socks and rolled up his jeans with his feet in the water and eyes closed in meditation, once more trying to connect with his inner animal. Whatever it was, it was elusive and seemed to enjoy hiding in the depths of his mind. Two and a half years had gone by since he first drank the potion that proved he had the ability to perform the animagus transformation but in all that time he had been unable to make contact with his inner animal. Though admittedly he had been rather distracted with training and fighting Death Eaters at the time.

Several hours and four more jumps found Harry nearly waist deep in mud somewhere in the middle of South Dakota along the shore of a large river. Just as he was about to apparate from the empty alley he had been standing in, several witches had tandem apparated into it, startling him enough to throw off his own apparition and sending him several miles from where he intended. Luckily he kept all his body parts attached, unluckily he arrived 20 feet above the afore mentioned riverbank. Upside down. Barely managing to right himself he hadn't had time to stop his decent and landed in the rather gloopy mud, getting stuck up to his waist. Fuming at his close call and hoping the witches hadn't seen though his Notice-me-not, Harry gave a larger than normal twitch and apparated directly to his next stop off point without bothering to rest, taking a rather large amount of mud with him.

After cleaning up and eating lunch in a small diner somewhere in Montana, Harry decided to make a slightly larger jump directly to Seattle. Despite resting he was starting to feel an ache in his joints that told him he had apparated too far, too quickly and without taking enough breaks between jumps. He had no desire to feel the agony of 'Apparators Rot' again, three times really was enough and the feeling of your joints starting to dissolve really wasn't pleasant. Not to mention the potion to fix it tasted like the rotten vomit of a three day dead pig.

Twitching one last time, Harry felt his body compress and shoot forward though a tube before the world reappeared and he found himself exactly where he wanted to be, standing atop Seattle's Space Needle. After taking a minute to admire the view, Harry jumped on his GX1 and rocketed to the ground in a perfect example of a Wronski Feint before pulling out of it and flipping off his broom and continuing his forward momentum into a brisk walk to the closest car lot. He had some transportation to buy!

**Forks, WA, America.  
16:33 (PDT)**

A silver 2006 Camaro rumbled to a stop outside of Forks Avenue Real Estate, many eyes focused on who the driver might be. Eyebrows rose when a young man who couldn't have been out of his teens stepped out of the car and lovingly ran his pale hand along the black stripe that stretched up the hood of the car before he walked over to the door of the Realtor's and disappeared inside.

Harry himself was still smiling at his recent purchase as he entered the building, remembering blasting down the highway at over 150 miles per hour. He was immediately approached by a friendly looking woman who seemed slightly puzzled as to why he was there. He saw her take in his still slightly muddy shoes and jeans, his black Weird Sisters tshirt, a gift from Tonks, under a beaten up leather jacket that once belonged to his father and finally his ever messy hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unsure why someone so young, and so scruffy looking, would need her services.

Harry gave her his most charming smile. "I certainly hope so. I wish to buy a home here."

To say Marisa Brown was shocked would be an understatement.

**Forks, eastern edge of town, Harry's new home.  
17:57 (PDT)**

Subtle use of compulsion charms saw Harry quickly purchasing a house on the eastern outskirts of Forks and not having to wait a ridiculous amount of time for the paperwork to go though.

The house it's self was a rather run down looking three story building with a beaten up porch wrapping most of the way round and a fair amount of land surrounding the entire property. With the run down state of the house no one had wished to buy it and it had sat empty and all but abandoned for several years. However as soon as Harry saw the pictures and location of it he thought it was perfect. Magic could easily take care of the broken windows and half rotten porch, the cracked roof tiles, peeling paint, burnt down garage (complete with burnt out shell of an unknown car), overgrown garden, loose guttering...Well lets just say magic would be very busy.

However what really sold it to Harry was it's location. Just over 2 miles from the centre of town and half a mile from his closest neighbour was absolutely perfect. Several wards would discourage anyone from being too interested in nosing around to 'welcome him to town' or anything of the sort. Once he started cleaning the place up, various wards to hide the true state of the house would take care of anyone passing by, not that much of the house could be seen from the road seeing as there were a great many overgrown trees and bushes between it and the house. To really get a clear view someone would need to be more than half way up the winding 200meter drive.

Pushing open the door and ignoring the harshly squeaking hinges, Harry walked into his new home. Coughing slightly at the thick layer of dust his entrance stirred up he flicked his hand to encase his head in a bubble and looked around some more. Flicking the light switch did nothing as the bulb was long dead so Harry created a large ball of light to float behind him at he toured the house.

"Well, this place sucks." he muttered to himself. "None of the furniture here is suitable and it looks like local kids have been using the place to drink in." he shook his head and flicked his wrist to drop his wand from it's holster as he walked back to the front door. Opening it he stood just outside and to the left before pushing his magic though his wand and into the house, filling the old building completely. After a minute of letting his magic out he concentrated on what he wanted and pulled his magic back past himself and out into the garden. Along with his magic came years worth of dust, dirt and grime, blowing out the front door like a miniature sandstorm.

Once it had stopped Harry re-entered the house and looked around once more.

"Well it still needs a clean but that is much better." he said with a smile. The smile dropped from his face when he realised just how much work he had to do before he could live here in comfort.

"Replace kitchen, bathrooms, furniture, carpets, paint, wallpaper, windows, rebuild the garage, fix the roof and gutters, find suitable ward stones..." his shoulders slumped. "Man, this is going to suck."

~End Chapter~

**A/N: **And here is the second chapter! I hope it was enjoyable. I know not a great deal happened but I can't really jump right into the action. You've no doubt noticed an absence of our sparkly friends. Fear not gentle readers, they will be showing themselves next chapter. Maybe. Me planning things doesn't seem to work out too well. I wanted and planned something totally different for this chapter but instead it went in a totally different direction.

I know I made sure to mail everyone who reviewed to thank them but I want to do so again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It really helped to give me a reason to write and post this chapter.


	3. 03 Good smells and bad

**Harry Potter and the Olympic Peninsula**

**By: Blarglesnorf**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did you would be reading this in a published book and not on a Fan Fiction website.

**Chapter 3 – Of Visions, Eyes and Rocks**

**Roughly 34 Miles South of Forks, Olympic National Forest, America.**

**Thursday 24th of May 06:32am (PDT)**

If someone were to be walking through the forest shortly after sunrise and happened to glance at the top of a rather tall tree near the rim of a small wooded valley, they would undoubtedly mistake the figure perched atop as a particularly well carved statue. They wouldn't be far from the truth, seeing as the figures flesh is as hard an unforgiving as granite, the inhumanly strong muscles are holding them in place without so much as a twitch and there wasn't a single breath passing the small rose coloured lips. The small statue like figure had been sitting there for many hours without moving, as evidenced by the spider web that had been masterfully spun between the tree trunk and the leg dangling below the branch they were perched upon.

The figure perched in the tree was of course, a vampire. A member of a somewhat limited breed of vampire known for their strength, speed and vastly superior senses. This particular vampire was deeply immersed in her thoughts, thoughts that didn't have anything to do with slaughtering the next human to cross her, nor where she would find a human to seduce and drain dry or even where a nest of Lycans might be hiding. No, this vampire was currently replaying various events that had transpired over her somewhat short, but no less immortal life.

If the same hypothetical someone were to look over this vampires shoulder and read the front of the notebook resting on her lap, they would learn her name was Alice Cullen. As a slight breeze ruffled the pages of the notebook, they might also assume she had an obsession with drawing eyes. Emerald green eyes to be precise.

The noise of the slightly shifting pages caught the motionless vampires attention and she finally moved, opening the notebook fully and gazing down at her sketches with a small frown marring her otherwise perfect brow.

"None of these are right." she muttered softly, her voice little more than a whisper. "None of them capture anything about those eyes."

Those Eyes. Those damned Eyes that had haunted her for her entire undead life. They would often plague her visions, visions of the future, and at such random times that she was never able to get any forewarning. Her very first vision over 90 years ago was of those Eyes, then nothing of them for over 5 years when she was suddenly assaulted by the same Eye filled vision as before after catching the light reflecting off a passer bys emerald earrings. Once or twice a decade since the same vision had plagued her, always the same, never changing. Sometimes set off by a small scent, sometimes a deep green colour near to the emerald green that made up the Eyes, sometimes set off by nothing. In the past month they had come more and more often until now she could hardly go 6 hours without being overcome.

The mystery was aggravating, not knowing whose Eyes they were, but the worse part was undoubtedly the accompanying feelings that would wash over her. They were what brought her to her knees every time. Her sister Jasmine, able to sense others emotions, would always need to leave her presence when they hit or be overcome herself. Alice didn't blame her, she wouldn't want to feel them either.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a ray of sunlight broke the near constant cloud cover and shone down through the leaves, bathing her pale hand in emerald green and sucking her into _That _vision.

_-Murky_ _grey fog swirled all around. She couldn't see anything. Hearing her name whispered behind her, she spins around to see emerald green Eyes staring back into her own amber orbs. TheEyes that pierce her soul are filled with hatred, disgust and anger. Her unbeating heart feels like it's about to shatter as self loathing and disgust at what she is nearly overwhelm her._

"Alice..."

_She spins again, away from the eyes and back into the fog. She runs, trying to get away from the emerald spheres of hatred._

"_Alice..."_

_Again she spins and the Eyes are there once more. They gaze into her soul with such love and affection that she feels she might burst. She feels the love flow through her entire being and knows without a doubt that she is the most loved person who ever existed._

"_Alice..."_

_She doesn't want to turn away, but something makes her. Again she is swallowed by the grey fog._

"_Alice..."_

_She doesn't want to turn again. This is always the worst part. But she has no choice. She turns and finds the Eyes once more. Blank, flat, devoid of life and staring blankly back at her. Her heart shatters, she feels like an emotionless husk and a raging torrent of agony and despair all at once. She would give anything to see the slightest spark of life back in those Eyes again.-_

The vision ends and Alice is once again aware of her surroundings; laying sprawled at the base of the tree, her notebook several feet away and several smashed branches littering her impact site. Muttering curse words as she picks herself up she notes the suns position and realises she needs to head home, ready for another day pretending to be human.

The forty foot fall has done nothing more than made her slightly dirty and ripped her blouse, but that isn't what she thinks of as she starts sprinting back towards her home. She was deep in thought, running on autopilot as she analysed the feelings of the vision that had just taken over her body. It was _almost_ the same as always. The disgust and loathing, the love and warmth, the heartbreak and despair.

But this time there was something new. A feeling of anticipation, of something inevitable about to happen. Something that scared and thrilled her.

"They're coming."

And so she ran faster.

**East Olympic National Forest, America.**

**Thursday 24th of May 10:14am (PDT)**

Harry had been in his new home for a week now and had finally decided it was time to upgrade his temporary wards to something more permanent, and powerful. As such he was currently near the mid point of the highest mountain around, Mount Olympus. He had to chuckle at the name as he idly looked around for any signs of Zues. But he wasn't out here searching for geographically challenged Greek Gods, he was here to cut stones for warding his property.

While large, specially grown gemstones were better suited to sturdy and lasting wards, Harry had no inclination to take the time or pay the insane amounts of money for them. Indeed, just one of the seven 7"x7"x7" diamond blocks that powered Hogwarts wards would set him back more than half of his considerable fortune. No, far better to go with large slabs of granite(1). In fact, he had been quite lucky and found a thick vein of quartz running through a large area of granite which would vastly improve the amount of magical energy the stones would be able to store and channel into the wards.

So far Harry had spent four hours cutting the stone from the side of the mountain and was currently in the process of levitating the seventh and final block out of his mini quarry. Seven being the ideal number of ward stones to position around his home due to it's magical properties able to be incorporated into the warding scheme to add extra strength. The blocks were all carefully measured to be exactly seven foot in every dimension, unfortunately this made each one nearly 27 tons(2) and so were rather taxing to move around, even to one of his considerable magical strength.

Once he had them all stacked neatly together he would be able to shrink them down and apply featherweight charms to them, but given the size of the blocks the charms would last mere minutes and each would still weigh as much as a small car. However all he needed was to shrink and lighten them a bit and he would be able to portkey them home. Carving the runes on to them and getting them in place was not something he was looking forward to.

As Harry placed the large block of stone carefully on top of the others, he became aware of the feeling of someone or something watching him. Immediately he dropped the block the last half foot and brought his wand around in to an offensive position, the Elder Wand dropping down into his left hand and being used to encase him in a protective bubble of magic.

Looking around he could see nothing, but as a wizard he knew looks were certainly not everything. With hardly a thought he directed his magic to activate his glasses, immediately showing him a magical presence in the bushes 20ft to his left. Spinning towards it he noticed it was a wolf. A very large, black furred wolf. Aiming his Phoenix feather wand at the wolf he spoke in a strong yet neutral voice.

"Why are you watching me?" he questioned.

The wolf made no response, but Harry wasn't fooled. No normal wolf could grow that large and the magical signature showed as human shifted to animal state.

"I know you are human. Either come out and speak, or leave." Harry added a slight amount of magic to his voice, bolstering his commanding tone with an undercurrent of magically created intimidation. Not enough to force people to do as he commands, but enough for the weaker willed to feel nervous enough of him to be more inclined to do as he said. It was something Voldemort would use nearly constantly to cow his followers and Snape would use to a lesser extent in his classroom.

Still the wolf-shifter made no movement, but a low growl reached the young wizards ears, probably in response to being challenged.

"Very well." Harry said. He twisted the Elder Wand and the protective sphere shrank until it was just around his head and lost it's blue tinge, going clear instead. His cherished Holly wand made a wide sweeping gesture and sprayed a fine mist throughout the clearing.

It only took a second for the man-wolf to yelp and start swiping at it's highly sensitive nose with snow shovel sized paws, a second after that and the shifter ran off yelping. Humans were know to vomit at a mere drop of what Harry had conjured several litres of, for a wolf, or even someone in wolf form, the smell must have been unbearable. They would probably be smelling it for hours and Harry wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if they were feeling ill for the rest of the day.

Harry waved his wand to clear the foul stinking vapour away with a sad smile on his face. Luna had created that spell in response to the increasing number of werewolf attacks. It was simple to cast and it worked well at keeping the beasts away. There was no telling how many lives she had saved by crafting it.

"Should have killed him." Harry muttered to himself, voice sounding strange inside the bubblehead charm. "Better to have been safe than sorry. Probably just a hermit though. It'll be fine." He reached down and pulled out his hip flask, taking several mouthfuls. "Nothing to worry over."

He walked over to the ward stones he had carved from the ground and spent several minutes, and several more mouthfuls of Firewhiskey, inspecting the 7th slab to make sure it's rough landing hadn't damaged it. Satisfied, he conjured a long rope and turned it into a portkey to his large front yard before pulling out the Elder Wand again, needing the extra power for his next task. A sharp jab and a slow twist to the left saw the huge stone slabs slowly start shrinking.

Sweat beaded on the wizards forehead and ran down his exposed arms as they shrunk smaller and smaller before, after several minutes Harry could keep it up no more and he let his arm drop with an explosive breath. The 7 stone blocks were now each the size of a large suitcase, a sharp zigzag motion saw their combined weight drop from over 190 tons to just under 50. Knowing that was the best he'd get, he draped the portkey rope over them and placed his hand on it. With a swirl of colours, he and his mornings labour were gone.

**Forks Highschool, Forks, America.**

**Thursday 24th of May 13:05pm (PDT)**

Harry had only been here for five minutes yet the woman in front of him was already testing his last nerve. He dearly wanted to reach for his hip flask but knew it probably wasn't a good idea to be seen drinking in the school he was trying to enrol in to, not to mention he wouldn't be 21 for just over two years.

"_Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."_ Harry thought bitterly as he bit his tongue and tried not to turn the administrative aid behind the counter in to something small and squishy.

"As I've said several times now ma'am," he said slowly, trying not to sound angry, "My papers were destroyed in the fire that claimed my parents. If you'll just check the computer I'm sure you'll find everything in order."

This was of course a blatant lie. He had no papers and his parents weren't killed in a house fire. The woman in front of him didn't know that though. All Harry needed her to do was begin looking at the computer and he could cast a subtle compulsion on her that would show her the needed information to enrol him in the school. She was refusing to do so as he didn't have any papers with him, papers he'd explained were destroyed.

With a sigh she finally turned to the screen next to her and Harry struck, using his more precise Holly wand to ensnare her in a mild mind fogging spell while sinking into her mind to add suggestions as to what she should be seeing.

With a dreamy, slightly detached voice she commented on what she thought she was seeing. "Oh yes, I see it all right here Mr Potter. Yes, it will be no problem. Which classes would you like to take?"

"English literature, Gym, Chemistry, Physics, Algebra, Computer sciences and Woodshop." he answered immediately, having put a fair amount of thought in to his selection.

Gym would help keep him in shape beyond his normal work out routine and the various activities would provide him enough competition that he wouldn't need to go joining any sports teams or worse, looking elsewhere for a challenge. Chemistry would aid him in his Alchemy work, something he had been secretly working on with Hermione since their Second year of Hogwarts. Physics would help him better understand the rules of nature, so he could better break them. Algebra went almost hand in hand with Arithmancy, the knowledge of which was a must if he wished to craft his own spells. Computer science was the only class he was taking that was not going to help with his magical studies, at least as far as he knew, and he was only taking it to learn how to use a computer. He just hoped he would be able to suppress his magic enough so that the computers were not damaged. He decided on Woodshop because he had always wanted to create his own broom but had no idea how to go about it beside a few books on enchanting them, none of which told him how to shape the broom. While a muggle class wouldn't tell him how to shape a broom, it would hopefully give him the necessary wood working skills that he would be able to do so on his own. Finally he was taking English literature because he wanted to. No ulterior reason, he just liked to read. When young he would often duck in to the local library to escape Dudley and his gang, this naturally led to him reading the books he was surrounded by.

"That's fine." came the detached voice of the office administrator, "Just sign these papers while I print out your class schedule. You'll be starting Monday morning."

Harry happily signed his name while consciously pulling every ounce of magic from the paper, ink and even his hand. It left his hand feeling rather numb and painful, but it was worth it seeing as this signature wouldn't have a trace of his magic in it and as such, couldn't be later used against him. As soon as he had signed it he let his magic flow back in to his hand, soothing the burning throbbing. He looked away from his hand when he was passed his schedule, campus map and a copy of what he had just signed.

"Thank you for enrolling in Forks High."

Harry chose to say nothing, mealy turning around and ceasing the flow of magic to the spell clouding her mind, but not without making sure she didn't care enough about his enrolment to look deeper in to his flimsy cover story.

He walked out of the building and in to the drizzling rain, hardly noticing it. Years of going to school in the middle of the Scottish highlands had left him rather unmindful of the rain unless it was really pelting down. Pinging his magic out as a sort of radar he sensed no one near enough to see him, a quick glance around showed no windows or cameras. Slipping behind a small storage shed he twitched mid step and continued walking up his front porch and with a wave of his hand to open the door, in to his house. He had ward stones that needed carving.

**Forks Highschool, Forks, America.**

**Thursday 24th of May 14:48pm (PDT)**

Alice Cullen was a slightly peeved little vampire at the moment. After falling from her treetop perch earlier in the day she ran straight home to change and get ready for another day pretending to be normal, to be human, and resisting the temping scent of human blood that drifted from the highschool children around her. Her siblings had been somewhat short with her today, her excited attitude beginning to wear on their patience. Well, Emmett and Jasmine were just amused with her antics. Emmett could be almost as big of a kid as her and was simply happy and excited because she was, not that she had told them just what had her excited and her excitement fuelled his own general happy-go-lucky outlook making him more boisterous than normal, which was why his wife Rosalie wasn't too pleased with Alice. Jasmine, able to feel Alice's emotions, was happy because her sister was happy, it didn't matter why. She allowed herself to feel uplifted by her sisters positive emotions, this also helped her to easier ignore the alluring scent of human blood. Her brother Edward... Well he was Edward. Moody, broody and annoyed because Alice had gone about her day thinking only in Klingon so he couldn't read her mind.

The Eyes were constantly on her mind. While she hadn't received another vision, she remembered the feelings it had brought on. She knew that nearly a century of mystery was going to be coming to and end soon, she _knew _it_._ The new feeling, that of something coming, told her so. She was certain damn it!

Alice was currently wandering the empty school hallways, head in the clouds and thinking of the Eyes, her mystery Eyes, while everyone else was in class. She had ducked out of biology class early because the were doing blood typing today. While the small pinpricks of blood wouldn't have made her go in to a frenzy, she didn't feel like testing herself at the moment. She was far too hyped up to maintain absolute control with fresh blood wafting through the air. Not to mention it could be hard to explain why the pin snapped instead of piercing her finger.

Moving down the hallway in a cross between a wandering walk and a swaying dance and humming along to music only she could hear, Alice was totally unprepared for what happened next.

_-Emerald green eyes stared in to her own, flicking from anger to love to death stare and back again. The scent of lemon, treacle, pumpkin and some kind of polish assaulted her nose along with something that she couldn't describe. It was the most intoxicating thing she had every smelt, like every drop of human blood she had ever smelt was combined, refined and perfected into the most perfect blood that could ever be. Even in her vision she could feel venom flood her mouth, yet the urge to chase down the scent and drain dry whatever was causing it was nearly destroyed by the eyes._

_They still looked into her own. Emerald green, hate, love, death, hate, love, death, hate, love- _blue locker door.

Alice blinked as she was abruptly let out of the vision. She shook her head and stood from where she had fallen to the floor as the vision gripped her so strongly. And what a vision!

"I've never had that one before!" she whispered to herself, half confusion, half excitement. "And the scent! It was..." she trailed off and sniffed deeply.

The scent! It was still there, it was real! That must have triggered the vision. She sniffed again, long and deep. Lemon, treacle, pumpkin and polish were all there along with...something else. She couldn't describe it, it was...Heavenly. Human blood naturally smelt good to vampires, she liked the smell of it even if she had trained herself not to connect it's scent with hunger. Well, not very often. But this blood, it was as if the scent was a physical thing, wrapping it's arms around her and kissing it's way up her neck to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. It made he warm and tingly and rather...well she was glad her siblings weren't around to smell just how much the scent affected her.

She inhaled deeply, savouring the scent eyes closed and a smile nearly splitting her face in two. It made her feel so-

"Wait!" she snapped her eyes open and looked around sharply. "If I can smell it, the owner must be here! The Eyes must be here!" she whispered excitedly, careful to keep her voice down despite wanting to shout from the rooftop.

She sniffed again, trying to locate where the wonderful smell was coming from. A few inhales later she darted left towards the administration office. Arriving at the door she was disappointed to hear only one heartbeat inside. Inhaling more she realised the scent was old, at least an hour. Still, the owner could still be around and after so long waiting she would follow the trail from one end of the planet to the other if she had to!

Dashing to the exit she nearly ripped the door from the frame in her rush, nearly flying out in to the rain.

"Drat! This will make it harder." she muttered, yet set her face in a determined scowl. She closed her eyes and inhaled again. She could pick up the scent easily despite the many other scents permeating the air. It was burned in to her mind now, she would never forget it.

Sniffing all the way, she walked around the edge of the building and away from the car park. She thought it a little strange but maybe the Eyes were looking around the school, maybe...maybe they were looking for her as well! She increased her pace, continuing to inhale the scent even as it continued to affect her in multiple ways. She didn't even know vampires could get goosebumps!

Her happy thoughts came to an end a few steps later as the scent vanished. She opened her eyes, not having realised that she had even closed them, and found she was standing behind a small shed that the outdoor sport equipment was stored in. She looked around and saw no one, listened as hard as she could and heard nothing but the people in the school behind her starting to pack up after class had ended, no heartbeat was near by. She frantically sniffed around, trying to pick up the scent again but failing every time.

"No!" she nearly sobbed, not that she could truly cry, "No, no, no, _no,_ _**no**_! It can't be gone!"

But it was. After another 10 minutes walking around she had to conclude that it was, even after backtracking to the admin office and starting again. Her hopes were slightly raised as she found a second trail but they were dashed as the trail ended even sooner than the other, between two of the buildings.

She had to conclude the Eyes were not here.

"But..." she thought, straightening from where she had slumped against Emmett's Jeep, "They were in the admin office. They...They must have been enrolling! They're coming to school here!" She purposely avoided thinking of any other reason that the Eyes might have been in the office and frantically started searching the near future for anything.

_-She was bouncing along with her siblings, heading towards the cafeteria for another lunch time pretending to eat. All day she had been hearing about the new boy starting. The new boy with Emerald Eyes! All morning she had been smelling the intoxicating scent. Even her siblings had commented on how nice it smelt, though apparently not to the extent it smelt to her. _

_She couldn't contain herself any more and moved towards the door faster, pushing it open and walking in to grey fog, Emerald eyes staring back at her with hate, love, death, hate, love, death, hate, love-_

Alice pulled herself from the vision, overjoyed and annoyed. She was right! Someone new was coming. A student. Her Eyes were coming here! Answers were coming with them, she was sure of it. It was annoying that she couldn't see the owner of the Eyes or what would happen when she met them, but if she was right, and she was, it was only four days until she would find out. She couldn't wait!

"Alice!" called a familiar voice from behind her. She span around quickly and grinned as she saw her siblings walking towards her, Jasmine in the lead and the owner of the voice.

Mindful of the humans around, Alice ran up to her (secretly) favourite sibling and jumped in to her arms with an excited squeal, almost knocking them both to the floor.

"They're coming! The Eyes, they're coming!"

It would be many hours before her family were able to calm Alice down enough to explain just what was going on.

~End Chapter~

**A/N:** Yep. I'm back. I'm sorry for not posting sooner but real life got in the way. Work has been crazy, home life has been...interesting and I've hardly had 5 minutes to relax let alone write. That should change now and I'll be able to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this slightly larger chapter as my way of saying sorry.

Thanks to those who voted. Poll is now closed.

(1)I searched around a little and couldn't find anywhere that told me the geological makup of the region. I'm going with Granite. If this is wrong please let me know and I'll change it.

(2)I checked the weight of granite and calculated what a block of that size would weigh.

I found this somewhat hard to write for some reason. I keep wanting to slip in to a first person perspective. I don't know if it's because that's how Twilight is written or if it's just how I'm more comfortable writing. I'm sorry if it's made this chapter hard to read. If it's been a problem I'll try harder to sort myself out before the next chapter.

Some of you may not like that I made Jasper a girl. I wasn't sure what to do with him so it was a bit of a snap decision and this was what my fingers typed. Better than dead or not here at all right? Sorry if you don't like it. I'll find a mate for her later in the fic. If enough people want her paired with Harry and Alice then I _might_ consider it. At the moment I'm leaning towards a different pairing for her.  
Next time Harry will come face to face with the Cullens. Don't expect a happy meeting.


End file.
